I Could Only Hope
by Ember Sage
Summary: This is a one-shot of the scene where Alice and Jasper are arguing about Alice going to Forks after they think Bella committed suicide in New Moon. APOV Enjoy!


**I am not Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight, its characters, or its plots.**

**This is my seventh fanfiction. **

**This is the scene where Alice and Jasper are arguing over Alice going back to Forks.**

**Enjoy! Thanks for R&R.**

**APOV**

"Jasper, I have to go!" I was determined.

I threw the first things my hands touched into my open suitcase. I had to hurry. I had to go. I would finish packing and then… My thoughts trailed off when Jasper suddenly grabbed my small hands. I gasped.

"Alice," he was getting desperate. "I really don't think it's necessary that you go. Charlie, believe it or not, will make it, he has friends, he'll have Renee, and I really don't think you should go back. Remember the promise we made to Edward, to never go back to Forks. I think you should respect that promise."

His eyes were pleading. For any other circumstance, he would have changed my mind then and there. But I was too determined. I would go to Forks, to the funeral, to comfort Charlie. Nothing, and no one, even my husband, could alter my decision now.

"Don't you think that Edward will understand, Jasper, don't you think he will understand that I wanted to go and comfort one of my best friend's father, after she… well…?"

By this time I was reaching hysterics. There weren't many times when I broke down, but when I did, I broke hard. I began to sob, the dryless tears I would always be sentenced to cry. I threw my arms around his neck, searching for comfort only he could offer. I buried my face in his chest.

"Alice, shh shh…" he repeatedly kissed my forehead, again and again, tiny shocks that if my heart could beat would surely make it go faster.

"Why Jasper, why?" My voice was breaking.

"I don't know, I don't know…" I could tell he was refraining from using his powers on me. He knew I needed this. To mourn for my friend.

We stayed like this for what seemed like eternity. Finally though, I was able to once again regain control of myself. I opened my eyes and away from his dry, but wrinkled shirt. Right, I thought bitterly, because tears I shall cry no longer.

"Shoot," I mumbled, when I saw the time. "I have to leave now." I looked at Jasper's pained expression.

"Alice, please," his eyes were heartbreaking, "don't go, stay for me."

"I'm sorry, Jasper, but I have to go for Charlie, and…. and Bella."

He removed his hands from my waist and pulled my face closer to his, pressing his cool lips to mine. I kissed him back, gently. Hopefully, I wouldn't be gone from him long. We pulled away slowly, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I truly am sorry Jasper, but I have to go. I have to do this."

He nodded once.

"Bye, Jasper, see you soon."

What a pathetic parting that was, I could not express the emotions I was feeling then, I could not bring forth the words to properly part from my husband.

"Bye, Alice," he whispered the words.

I could feel his pain, in the literal sense of that phrase. Surprisingly, I did not feel disappointment from him, and I hoped this meant he did not resent me for my actions. I could only hope.

I gave him one last parting glance before flitting out the door, in the steady rain, to the taxi I had called for.

As I threw my luggage in the trunk, I looked back one more time at the house.

I saw him standing in the window, hands in his pockets.

I mouthed the words, "I love you," and then I was gone, back to Forks.

**I'm not sure if I did this scene justice. I know everyone must imagine it differently in their minds, but this is how it played out in mine. I know some people maybe thought it was a big fight/argument, but I didn't think Alice and Jasper would do that. This is just how I saw the scene in my head, once again. I had a request to do this scene, and once again especially for that person I hope I did it all right. I lovveee constructive critisism, I seriously do. And one comment really does make my day. If it's good or bad, I want to know, just give me reasons to why it is either one. Thanks sooo much for R&R!**

**-Ember**


End file.
